


Engulfed in Love

by Eroldenne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Knowing Ryan and Ray there definitely will be, M/M, May or may not be explosions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eroldenne/pseuds/Eroldenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray does something a little... explosive for his first anniversary with Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engulfed in Love

“Where the fuck are we going?” Ryan asked impatiently as Ray sped through the streets of Los Santos.  
The sun was starting to set and Ray didn't want to be late.  
“Don't worry about it,” Ray replied nonchalantly and Ryan let out a controlled sigh.  
Confusion reared it's head as they neared the pier and just as Ryan opened his mouth to comment, Ray cut him off with a “just shut up and wait”.  
Ray parked his car in the lot and as Ryan came to his side of the car, he reached his hand out for the other man's. With their fingers twined, he led them up to the boardwalk and payed the $16 to ride the Ferris Whale. As they neared the top, Ryan felt his curiosity peak and he turned to Ray who was sitting quietly next to him.  
“What is this?”  
“Watch,” he responded and Ryan huffed but wrapped an arm around the boy.  
Their cart stopped at the very top and Ray stood, pulling his boyfriend to look out the side. Ryan turned to Ray again but Ray motioned at him to face forward.  
The boom reached Ryan's ears before he saw the first of the sticky bombs to detonate. The explosions continued up the boardwalk and Ryan watched in excitement as they reached Pleasure Pier. People were screaming and the flames were reflected in Ryan's eyes, his grin wide and manic as he turned to look at Ray who had similar grin at the sight in front of him. As Ray turned to him, Ryan tilted Ray's head up to meet his. He muttered a quick “I love you” and kissed the other man as their wheel was engulfed in flames.

 

“I can't believe you did that for our anniversary,” Ryan smiled at Ray as they sped down the freeway, the sound of sirens behind them.  
“Well, had to one up my birthday present didn't I?” Ray laughed.  
“I could hardly say having sex in a jet in Fort Zancudo would require a one upping!”  
“Just shut up and take it, Ry oh my god,” Ray blushed and Ryan smirked, taking his boyfriend's hand in his as they sped through the night, the faint sound of sirens behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my very first fic for Achievement Hunter and especially for the FAHC universe! I haven't been writing in a while so I do hope my writing wasn't too atrocious. Not beta'ed. I'm hoping to write a few more fics in the future so keep ya eyes peeled! [Come and find me on tumblr!](http://witchcave.tumblr.com)


End file.
